honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Order of King Roger
Known members John964, are you sure these are all KOR? I can't remember finding any evidence at least for Harkness... -- SaganamiFan 22:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Manticoran characters obtained nobility with membership of the order. It explained Harkness too.--dotz 00:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh... you sure? There are several other orders of chivalry mentioned, and I never found any evidence that all knighted Manticorans are members in one and the same of them. Knighthood normally works with the person becoming a member of one of several orders. This page should only list those characters where KOR membership has been confirmed in the text. -- SaganamiFan 07:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::If there were more orders, you are right.--dotz 10:24, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::The Order of Queen Elizabeth I and the Order of the Golden Lion were mentioned in HH12. -- SaganamiFan 20:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) The Order of King Roger is like the Order of the Bath which is only open to members of the military. The Order of Queen Elizabeth I is like the Victorian Order which is open to subject who render personal sevice to the crown but are not members of the military. The Order of the Star Kingdom/Empire is like the Order of the British Empire which is open to civilians who distingish themselves in a given field such as acting, writing, medicene, andgovernment service. The Order of the Golden Lion could be one of the lesser orders much like Order of St George.--John964 21:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :Still, a lot of assumption here... -- SaganamiFan 22:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ye there is a huge amount of assumtions but they work out. Remember DW is using by and large the english and western euroupe systems of nobility. Just like the Andies are using the basic German nomanclature and Grayson is using the IIRC Dutch nomanclature. IIRC The Eroupean Order of Nobility goes Knight, Viscount, Baron, Margee, Earl, Duke, Grand Duke, Arch Duke, Prince, King and Emporer. Now various countries had differant orders of precedent or different titles like Germanys Graf or Landgrave IIRC Landgrave fell in between Earl and Duke.--John964 00:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Dame for female recipients? Is there a "Dame" (or some equivalent) for female recipients, or is "Knight" a port-manteau for both genders? The page being eight years old, and it still being "Knight" makes me suspect the second hypothesis is correct, but... DresdenFilesReader 11:04, July 26, 2015 (UTC) There is the use of the title of Dame, but only as the honorific address before their name. In all other ways, no, it only uses the term knight. Thus for example, the second class in the Order of King Roger would be, Knight Commander of the Order of King Roger, and the post-nominal letters, KDR for both genders, but the female would but addressed as Dame "First name", the male, Sir "First name". You would also refer to females as having received a knighthood not a damehood. B9Lurker (talk) 14:55, July 28, 2015 (UTC)